


What Really Happened In Brazil

by Tiddlerrr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi!Stiles, Bisexual Derek Hale, Derek says fuck, Fluff, Kinda, Like very minor, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Minor Angst, One Shot, Slight Canon Divergence, Soft!Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, but her and stiles don't date, even though he gave it to Scott, idk - Freeform, mentions of Void!Stiles, possible future sequels?, soft!derek, stiles has roscoe, stiles was shot in the toe, they hide in a bush, we don't care about being realistic though, with the FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddlerrr/pseuds/Tiddlerrr
Summary: We heard Stiles' version of what happened in Brazil. We heard Derek's. But what really happened?TL;DR Stiles accidentally confesses while hidden in a bush with a bullet in his toe. They actually manage to talk things out. Derek is very soft.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, like VERY minor - Relationship, minor Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	What Really Happened In Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I'ver actually managed to sit down and write and finish without giving up halfway through. Very much unbetaed so there will inevitably be spelling and grammatical mistakes that I am too lazy to read through and correct right now. Don’t be surprised of stuff changes or gets added either because I will undoubtedly come back and read through and reword things bc I’m an indecisive idiot. Thank you to my best friend @lg_7 for just generally being an amazing supportive bean and for listening to me basically describe this entire fic while ranting ab how Jeff Davis is a coward for not committing to the bi!Stiles and spark!stiles storylines. Anyway, enjoy!

“God damn it Stiles” Derek grunted as he tugged the 18-year-old into his side, adjusting his grip on the arm slung over his shoulder.

“God damn it Stiles” Stiles mimicked in a childish voice leaning more of his weight onto the werewolf. “You know Derek if you hadn’t gotten us caught in the crossfire I wouldn’t have a _friggin_ bullet in my TOE!”

Derek simply rolled his eyes. Stiles saw this and glared at him. Or tried to. It was kind of difficult with Derek half carrying him. Besides Stiles thought Derek had a face that was too pretty to glare at. He assumed it was some kind of born werewolf thing. Maybe. Totally not just the fact that Derek had unfairly good genetics. And a jawline. Stiles decided he was getting distracted and thanked _god_ his body was following the general direction Derek was steering him in. Stiles decided he should probably start paying attention agai-

“Derek what the _hell_ where are we going?!” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“To cover.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But Roscoe is that way” Stiles waved his arm in the general direction of his beloved jeep. Werewolf senses be damned, Derek’s ears must clearly be ringing from the gunshots because he appeared not to hear a word Stiles said and carried on in the direction he’d started.

“ _Derek!_ ” Stiles hissed as the werewolf jolted his injured foot. Derek seemed to ignore him, but pulled Stiles tighter into his side as he neared the cluster of bushes and trees he was evidently planning on hiding them in. Once they were settled Derek thought for a moment, before turning to Stiles, eyes glowing that brilliant blue of a beta.

“Are you meaning to tell me you not only managed to somehow worm your way into a dangerous FBI field operation, but you also managed _to bring your jeep with you_? What the _fuck_ have you guys been up to since I left?” He said in a whisper. The look Derek gave him was incredulous. Stiles scratched his neck nervously.

“Oh, uh yeah. That. Yes I did. And um. A lot I guess?There were these things called the Dread Doctors that were a bit freaky and making Chimeras and stuff and then there was like the Bête de Gévaudan or however you say it, you know like the OG werewolf, oh and then uh… the Wild Hunt came and took a bunch of people, me included, and everyone forgot me and apparently my mom came back? As like a figment of imagination or something. But! Lydia managed to help and get everyone to remember me because of her banshee powers or something? They didn’t really like her apparently. And then I found Peter in the train station while we were gone and he helped too in his weird Peter way and _then_ we got rid of the Wild Hunt and everyone came back and- and then I went to college, I guess. I’m in the pre-FBI program. And on my first day. _Literally_ my first day at Quantico, they show this video of you running shirtless through the woods saying you're a mass murderer, so obviously I had to get myself put on the case to come save your sourwolf ass-“

Derek put his finger to Stiles’ lips mid ramble and gestured for him to be quiet. The footsteps that had apparently been approaching must have left because Derek removed his finger and waved his arm in a way that Stiles understood as continue. He took a deep breath.

“So yeah. I guess that’s the short version.” Derek went to speak before pausing for a second.

“The Wild Hunt? Took you? As in the riders of lightning once you’re taken doomed to ride the storms for eternity Wild Hunt?”

Stiles nodded in affirmation.

“Yup. Those ones exactly. Let me tell you being forgotten while you’re stressing about finishing senior year and all the weird supernatural stuff going on around you that everyone is trying to convince you isn’t supernatural isn't exactly…”

This time Stiles cut himself off, aware he was rambling. He noticed Derek was staring into space, eyes back to their normal green.

“What? What is it?” He prompted, looking quickly into the direction that Derek was gazing into wondering if the wolf could see something his own human eyes were incapable of making out.

“Nothing. I was just... if they took... why didn’t...” Derek was muttering to himself now and it served to only further confuse Stiles.

“Why didn’t you what? Derek? Derek. Sourwolf? Helloooo?” His attention returned to Stiles in half a blink.

“It’s fine. Nothing. Don’t worry about it, it’s not important.” Stiles looked at him for a long moment, before shrugging it off reluctantly.

“Okay. Do you mind taking away some of my pain then please, oh wolfy one, my toe has kind of been _obliterated_ and I’m still bleeding and in _immense_ pain.” Derek smiled a little before reaching out for one of Stiles’ hands. The pain lessened immediately, and Stiles felt like he could breathe more easily. He knew the comfort brought by the warmth of Derek’s hand wasn’t simply due to his supernatural powers, but he chose to simply ignore this fact. He’d done it for three years now, what’s three more right? Torture, Stiles decided in his head. It was torture. He sighed.

“Why do you always gotta get yourself in trouble with cops Derek? You know statistically speaking, because of your healing and delayed ageing you’re probably gonna live longer than me, I can’t keep saving your ass.”

Derek looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

“Don’t even try and deny that I’ve saved your ass multiple times because you know I have! Okay, yeah, you’ve probably stopped me from dying more than a few times, but I have also stopped you being arrested so many times. God you’re still wanted right now! Oh, crap the FBI probably think you’ve kidnapped me. I am in love with a fake serial killer who is wanted by the FBI. Son of a _bitch_ , how the hell are we gonna get out of this one?” Stiles ran a hand through his hair before covering his face, resisting the urge to scream. Derek froze beside him.

You see, Stiles knows that sometimes things leave his mouth when they shouldn’t. But he’s generally pretty good at keeping things he doesn’t want to come out, from coming out. At least when Derek was around. And now he just dropped the ‘L’ bombshell. While holding hands. Sat in a bush, somewhere in Brazil. With a _friggin_ bullet in his _friggin_ toe.

“Just. Let’s ignore that last bit, it never happened, you know how I am I just ramble a lot and think out loud, oh no this is not making this better uh just please forget it and ignore it you shouldn’t find it hard you’ve been ignoring it for like three years just don’t... I... there’s too much going on right now with Beacon Hills and Scott and the FBI and the bullet in my toe for you to call me out right now it would not be fair.” Derek inhaled.

“You like me?” Stiles snorted at him.

“Okay I guess we’re _not_ pretending then. And no, sourwolf I _believe_ I said I love you. Or more specifically _in_ love with you. And if you haven’t noticed that then Jesus you are more oblivious and emotionally constipated than I previously thought.” He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders slightly before continuing.

“Derek. The Alpha, who isn’t the alpha anymore but like still our token Certified Supernatural Adult ,because let’s be real Peter doesn’t count and Deaton isn’t always available although I guess you aren’t alwa- I’m getting to the point I promise”

Derek had looked at him pointedly. Right. The point. That was a thing.

“My _point_ is Derek, that because of you and your muscles and grumpiness I had a major sexuality crisis and then a dumb conversation at a dumb UV party with a very nice girl I made out with that made me realise that perhaps your supernatural abilities was not the only reason I was intimidated by you. I mean yeah you were even grumpier and kinda scary back then but like, you were also objectively the most beautiful person of the male gender I had ever actually set eyes on. And like yes, I like girls because they’re pretty and soft and smell good and are super badass, but I don’t know. I’m like 156 pounds of pale skin and sarcasm and hyperactivity squished into one person and you are like the Victoria’s Secret Angel of werewolves, and the more time we spent with you the softer you got and yeah you made some pretty shitty decisions a couple of times but I was responsible for a lot of people dying too. When I was possessed by the nogitsune, I hurt so many people and I know everyone says it wasn’t me but I _remember_ it. I remember everything I did Derek and it fucks me up every day. But you, you saw your entire family die and when Scott was first turned, you were just an angry and hurt 21 year old kid consumed by grief and looking for someone to blame while you sat and blamed yourself. No wonder you messed up and made some more than questionable decisions. Most of us have. We can’t all be Scott. But at least you were there when we needed you. And I don’t know, I guess I just realised at one point that you don’t look at your friends the way I look at you.”

He took a shaky breath “And even though you apparently have the emotional range of a paper clip you _care_ about us, and I never did anything about it because you’re an adult and I was an awkward gangly teenager and that wasn’t fair to put that on you when we had so much other stuff going on. And I mean there was the part where I was a minor and you were not, so I guess it would’ve been kinda creepy if you liked me that much. Like I know you’re literally less than four years older than me but still when I was 16 it would have been a lot creepier.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what to say or do after that, so he did what he does best. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Derek looked at him in surprise after he extracted his hand from where the werewolf was still holding onto it.

“Are there any agents still in this area?” Stiles asked. Derek looked slightly confused at the question but replied anyway.

“It’s just us for about a mile or so but I don’t know how long that is going to last. Where’s the jeep?” Stiles, glad for the change in topic pointed towards the other side of the building they’d come out of. Derek could make out the top of the blue jeep.

“Let’s get going then.” As he helped Stiles out of his sitting position, Derek pulled him close, bracing Stiles body against his own before picking him up.  
  


“Are you gonna carry me? That’s smart you know Derek we’ll probably cover the ground quicker that way and make less noise because, you know, werewolf abilities and all that.” Derek smiled softly.

“Do you ever shut up?” Stiles looked at him but before he had the chance to open his mouth to reply, Derek kissed him. It was such a short, sweet kiss, barely a brush of lips, that Stiles was entirely sure he’d imagined it for about 39 seconds. He was silent the entire 15 minutes it took them to get to his jeep.  
  


“Keys?” Derek breathed against his ear as he set Stiles down gently. He rummaged through his pockets before dutifully handing them over. Derek opened the passenger door for him and helped him inside. Once seated in the comfort of his jeep, Stiles had apparently had enough time to process the kiss.  
  


“Wait, wait hold on a second Derek, wait- DON’T YOU THINK WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT THIS?” he said louder than he probably should have as Derek walked around to the other side of the car.

“I thought you wanted to pretend nothing happened?” Derek remarked smugly.

“But-” Derek gave Stiles a look. “Hey no you know what, we are gonna talk about this because most relationships that end, end because of poor communication and that is not a very good foundation for this whatever this is. Although you do most of your communication through your eyebrows so, forgive me but while you’re actually speaking to me I’m gonna force you to have a conversation.” At this Derek couldn’t help raising his eyebrows as he snorted.

“That! Right there that is exactly what I’m talking about! None of us have even seen you in months and you’ve barely spoken but do you know how many times you’ve raised your eyebrows at me since I found you? Cuz it is kind of a lot Derek!”  
  


The werewolf just shook his head fondly and carried on driving.

”I’m not sure your hyper focus extends to counting the number of times I raise my eyebrows Stiles.”

“It doesn’t! But that’s not the point! And be careful with my jeep!” Stiles added.

They drove in silence for a while, the whirring of the jeep’s engine purring in the background. Stiles felt more comfortable now they were in the jeep, it was familiar territory. But he knew that problems lay ahead in Beacon Hills and with the FBI. Then another thought hit him. He jolted in his seat suddenly. Derek’s eyes flicked over to him briefly sensing the movement.  
  


“You okay? Stiles?” The human groaned loudly with his head in his hands. “Is it the pain?” Derek asked. “Do you want me to take some away again?” Stiles shook his head.  
“Only if you can take away complete and utter humiliation, but Scott tells me that’s not possible so if he’s lying and you can I’m gonna beat his ass.”

“Care to share with the class?” Stiles groaned again.

“I brought up relationships, I assumed that because you kissed me that was the okay for a relationship JUST as I was talking about communication, I did the exact opposite and assumed. You know who assumes things Derek? Assholes. Like what if you were just letting me down gently because you felt sorry for me? Oh my god I don’t even know if you like guys! I am certifiably an asshole!” Derek had the indecency to look bemused throughout the entire thing. Stiles was not impressed. “This is me asking you to use your words and wanting clarification please!”

“This is whatever you want it to be Stiles.” Derek relented, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Thanks, that really clears things up.” Stiles replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes as he turned to look out the window staring up at the night sky. The call from Scott was stressing him out. The part of his brain that wasn’t focused on his current situation couldn’t help but run through the possibilities of what could be happening in Beacon Hills.

Derek sighed. “Stiles, I mean I like you. Like you said for a long time all I’ve known you as is an awkward, annoying teenager. But even an idiot could see the man you were going to become. Sure, a huge part of that annoying teenager is still there and will probably never go because that is just who you are. But I haven’t seen you in a while Stiles, and even I can see how much you’ve changed in the past few months. How much you’ve grown. Fuck you’ve been through so much and I don’t even know the half of it. And you’ve dealt with it better than pretty much anyone I know would. Especially given the fact you’re only human.” At this Stiles stopped staring out the window and glared at him, if only for a brief second,

“My point is Stiles, that you’re still you, but you are a much more grown up version of you I haven’t met before. And you are an adult now. After everything that happened with the nogitsune, you changed. You were different on a fundamental level that I don’t know if the others didn’t see or if they just ignored it. Everybody has different ways of coping with things, you guys taught me that. But yeah, you’re right, I’m not much older than you and for almost the entire time I’ve known you I think I’ve been incapable of seeing that. I don’t know if it was the guilt and the pressure of having to deal with Peter, or the pressure of being an alpha after we killed him. But right now? We are both consenting adults. Admittedly we both have a lot of baggage. But... you’re not the same annoying kid I came to know, Stiles. You’re an annoying adult now. But if you want to give this a shot, I am willing to try, but I can’t promise you that I’m going to fall in love with you head over heels after a single date. But I like you. Is that clear enough?”

Stiles nodded quietly. He continued staring out of the window a part of his mind wondering how long it would take to get to Beacon Hills as the rest processed what Derek had just said. The pair settled comfortably into silence as the nighttime landscape whizzed past. Another thought interrupted Stiles contemplating.

“Does this mean I get to kiss you whenever I want now?” He asked maybe a little too eagerly. Derek laughed.

“I think the only time I’ve ever heard you sound so eager was when Isaac said you could finish his curly fries.But maybe not in the middle of a fight or anything like that.” He gave a quiet, contemplative hum before continuing. “Don’t you want to tell people before you go planting one on me though? Last I heard it was Lydia you were kissing.” Here came that damned eyebrow again. Stiles didn’t feel nervous anymore though. Everything was clear in his brain. This too.

“After the Wild Hunt thing you mean? I kissed her before I got taken and told her to remember I loved her and when I came back, she said she loved me too. And I think to an extent we always will you know? She was my first love. Not like a Scott and Allison first love but, I’ll always respect her and care for her so much. But we both decided we shouldn’t date. We went on one date afterwards and it just… didn’t feel right anymore. I love her, I do, and I know she loves me but we’re just… not meant to be together, I think. It feels like people trying to recreate the feelings of kids, I guess? Trying to get lost in something that isn’t there anymore because it’s safe. I think I clung to the idea of Lydia for so long, even after we became friends and I began to see her as someone I cared deeply about rather than some crush. But that idea, the possibility of her, of us, stayed with me for so long and I think because it did, it stayed with her too in a way? I don’t know. But what I do know is that we had a very long conversation in her car on the way to Washington and we just both knew. I think subconsciously we both accepted a long time ago that we would only ever be friends. And I’m not heartbroken by it, there was a kinda sadness to letting her go I guess but I think it was more because I was letting it all go. Beacon Hills, high school, the pack. It felt a bit like everything was leaving me at once. But I guess none of us can stay away from there for too long. There was also a kinda relief to it though. Like letting out breath you’ve been holding onto for too long. I don’t know.”

Derek nodded. “Makes sense.” He murmured. Stiles simply hummed in reply.

“OH SHIT!” Derek barely reacted to his outburst this time.

“How do I tell my dad I’m bi? And dating a guy?” Derek couldn’t help snorting.

“You’re not worried about telling him you’re dating a fugitive from the federal government?” Stiles waved his hand dismissively at the werewolf.

“Bitch please as soon as I say I’m dating a guy he’ll know it’s you. Besides, he knows how often you get set up he’ll be fine with that. What was that thing you were saying about the Wild Hunt?” Stiles suddenly remembered.

Derek hummed quietly before answering.

“You were gone for three months right? I never forgot you. The entire time I’ve not been in Beacon Hills I can unashamedly say I’ve thought about you all every day. Especially you. And I’m pretty sure I never forgot you. Not even in a weird I woke up one day and had a random thought about you way. I just _know_ that I never lost my memories of you. Maybe it was because I wasn’t in Beacon Hills I don’t know. The Wild Hunt don’t make mistakes.” Stiles started muttering to himself about theories as Derek wound their hands together, subtly taking some of the human’s pain as he did so. Stiles didn’t see the soft, barely-there smile he shot his way, but Derek didn’t mind. It seemed they would have a long time to exchange soft smiles in cars. Derek felt his skin tingle with that faint static that happened whenever he exchanged more than passing contact with Stiles. It hadn’t always been like that, it had started after the three of them made a sacrifice to the nemeton. He thought it was all in his head at first, but it didn’t stop. Like a static shock. Like a spark. Derek glanced at Stiles again, still muttering to himself about the Wild Hunt and drumming his fingertips against his leg.

”So where are you gonna take me on our first date?” Derek murmured, voice softer than Stiles had ever heard it. If this is what Derek sounded like when you were dating him, Stiles wasn’t sure his heart would be able to cope.

”Well Mr Super Rich Werewolf, I think you’ll find that it’s you who will be taking me on a date because you know, you have like an entire secret vault of money and supernatural stuff.”   
  
Derek’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “I don’t remember that place exists half the time I don’t know why I’m surprised you do.”

Stiles hummed in response. “So Sourwolf, where are _you_ taking me on our first date?” Stiles smirked at him playfully.   
The wolf in Derek shivered with content. _Mate._

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I beg you please comment on this bc I’m anxious and need to know what people like/hate ab it or want more or idk. I am in need of validation thank u <3


End file.
